Scent markings
Scent markings are made by Clan cats and sometimes loners to show where their territory's border is. Sometimes the cats will fight over their borders, mainly because the border markings are too faint or a cat crosses it when a patrol is nearby. Sometimes cats don't bother with border markings because either they face no threats from their neighbors, or they fail to follow the ways of Clan cats anymore. In the Forest Sunningrocks Before the Clans had moved to the lake, there were many battles over whether these large rocks belonged to ThunderClan or RiverClan. Long ago, Sunningrocks was an island, and belonged to RiverClan since they were the only ones who could get to them. However, when the river changed course, ThunderClan could access it, and Sunningrocks was repeatedly fought over to decide whose territory they were a part of. Other Fights Besides the battles at Sunningrocks, ThunderClan also had other Clans to worry about. ShadowClan sometimes invaded across the Thunderpath, while Bluestar had once accused WindClan of stealing prey at the border near Fourtrees. At the Lake The Greenleaf Twolegplace ShadowClan and ThunderClan had a skirmish or two over this area until ThunderClan decided to give it up because of its lack of prey. ShadowClan bragged about it at the next Gathering, though ThunderClan knew that Blackstar wasn't telling the truth when he said it was teeming with prey and worth having as part of their territory. In Fading Echoes, Ivypaw tells Firestar that she had a dream that they needed to take back the Greenleaf Twolegplace, since that if ShadowClan claimed hunting rights to it any longer, they would help themselves to other parts of ThunderClan territory, thus causing ThunderClan to fight for it. ThunderClan wins, but ShadowClan looses Russetfur and ThunderClan looses another of their leader's lives. The Drought In The Fourth Apprentice, during the drought, RiverClan had tried to claim the whole lake because the river dried up. The other Clans protested, and the patrols sent to collect water were watched carefully by RiverClan patrols that were constantly making sure no other cats went near the fish, this was most likely because the RiverClan cats did not have much food, because they relied on the fish from the river to feed themselves. History ''Crookedstar's Promise'' :ThunderClan surpasses RiverClan's scent markings on Sunningrocks, almost starting a fight. :When Crookedkit leaves the RiverClan camp to see the Moonstone, he finds himself on ThunderClan territory, scent marking every bush. He closes his mouth in order to not taste the foul scent. As he continues, a new scent rushes towards him: WindClan's. Soon, a WindClan patrol spots him, and he charges, finally crashing through a wall of WindClan scent, so strong, it had to be the edge of the border. :After coming home from the farm, Crookedkit smells the familiar scents of RiverClan. Hailstar makes plans to re-mark the Sunningrock borders on the other side at claw-moon. Soon it is time, and Hailstar sends himself, Shellheartm Owlfur, Echomist, Timberfur, Softwing, Rippleclaw, Whitefang, Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Voleclaw. At night, theyslide into the water and go to Sunningrocks. Hailstar looks for any patrol, but it is all clear. He sends a group of cats toward the top of the cliff and the rest on the oter side. He then orders that every tree and bush must be sprayed. By the time the patrol meets up, Sunningrocks is bathed in RiverClan scent. When they get back to camp, a few days pass, and ThunderClan hasn't even fought for Sunningrocks, and RiverClan claim it as theirs. See Also *Border *Patrol Category:Clan Life